In The Future
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Sekuel A Love That I Always Give To You. Perjuangan Conan demi mencari Haibara yang hilang tidak sia-sia ketika berada di Los Angeles. Tapi pertama melihat Haibara yang kini sudah sangat dewasa, siapa gadis kembar identik yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanan Haibara dan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Haibara?


_"_ _Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu. Maka, selebihnya lagi akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Aku juga tapi kau sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat untuk menyatakan cintamu dan usiaku yang sebenarnya sudah hampir mendekati 50 tahun."_

 _Butiran air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipinya. "Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun, karena pada akhirnya aku mungkin sudah melupakanmu."_

* * *

 ** _In The Future_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The character is not mine, but the plot and original character (OC) in this fanfiction is mine_**

 ** _Pairing: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa x Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano_**

 ** _Warning: OOC, (yang paling penting) OC, gak jelas, typo, amburadul, dll_**

 ** _OOC dan Typo bertebaran._**

* * *

 _"_ _Kudo-kun, Jika seandainya aku akan hilang begitu saja dari muka bumi ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada salahya aku bertanya, kok. Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku!"_

 _"_ _Oh. Baiklah. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan memberimu kenangan indah lalu aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Haibara?"_

 _"_ _Karena aku benar-benar akan hilang ditelan bumi, Kudo-kun.." kegelapan pun datang melahap Ai bulat-bulat. Samar-samar terdengar suara gadis itu_

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, Kudo-kun. Cari aku sampai dapat jika seandainya kau bisa..."_

Conan terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk tentang Ai selalu datang di setiap tidurnya dan selalu berakhir dengan kata-kata 'cari aku sampai dapat jika seandainya kau bisa..'

 _Dimana kau, Haibara?_

 _Mengapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan?_

 _Dengan siapa kau sekarang?_

Sudah berapa tahun lamanya pria itu mencari dan menunggu gadis itu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di Tropical Land. Dia merindukan gadis itu. Merindukan segala hal dari gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi. Dia begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan gadis itu padanya. Dia begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari makna perkataan gadis itu ketika mereka berada di Tropical Land untuk terakhir kalinya. Satu hal yang membuat pria itu cemas adalah...

 _Apa kau sudah mati, Haibara?_

Berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Orang-orang terdekatnya selalu bungkam jika dia menyinggung tentang Ai. Hidupnya menjadi kacau setelah kepergian gadis itu tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik karena bantuan orang-orang terdekatnya. Detektif itu sekarang sudah terkenal dan sekarang dia sedang berada di Los Angeles untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus. Siang itu dia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Sepasang gadis remaja kembar berjalan di depannya dan wajah itu sangat familier. Wajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Ai Haibara.

Gadis itu sangatlah mirip dengan Ai tapi yang membedakan adalah bentuk rambut mereka. Rambut mereka panjang dan teratur di bagian puncak, sementara rambut Ai pendek dan tidak teratur atau acak-acakan di bagian puncak. Rambut mereka berwarna coklat gelap sementara rambut Ai berwarna pirang kemerahan. Kedua gadis itu keheranan karena Conan menatap mereka dengan aneh. Mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sir, are you okay?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang rambutnya di ikat ke belakang. Conan tersadar, "Yes, I'm okay."

"You're Japanese. So, Konichiwa!"

Conan tersenyum dan tapi sebelum membalas sapaan si kembar, suara feminin yang dikenalnya langsung memotongnya dan wanita itu tepat di belakangnya.

"Loretta Brown, Lorraine Brown, dari mana saja kalian?" tanya suara itu dengan nada khawatir. Si kembar langsung menjadi facepalm. Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Conan menoleh ke belakang dan sudah ada wanita cantik berusia sekitar 30-an dan rambutnya berwarna pirang kemerahan. Betapa dia mengenal wanita itu.

Ai Haibara.

Ya benar. Ai Haibara telah menjadi ibu dari dua anak perempuan bernama Lorraine dan Loretta Brown yang baru saja ia temui pagi ini.

"Haibara?" dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Senyuman mengejek sudah ada di bibir wanita itu.

"Conan-kun?"

Mereka pun berpelukan. Perasaan senang campur terkejut berpadu satu dalam diri Conan. Pencariannya tidak sia-sia. Conan menatap Ai dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudnya-semua-ini' dan Ai menyadari tatapan itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Mampirlah ke rumahku dulu."

Conan pun pergi ke rumah Ai dan setibanya dirumah, Ai menjelaskan alasan ia pergi ke Amerika. Conan mulai mengerti. Dia begtu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Ai ketika mereka masih remaja dahulu dan itu dibalas dengan kikikan si kembar.

"...tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku menyayangi anak-anakku dan belum bisa melupakan suamiku."

"Dimana suamimu?"

Ai memilih bungkam. Ai pun meninggalkan Conan tanpa penjelasan apapun dan langsung melest menuju dapur.

"Dad meninggal empat tahun lalu. Mom sangat histeris waktu itu karena dia masih sangat mencintai ayah dan kami mengalami masa-masa sulit." Jawab Loretta. Air wajah Conan berubah. Si kembar ternyata menggunakan bahasa Jepang ketika dirumah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, paman."

"Oh iya, tadi kalian memanggilnya Mum? Bukan okaa-san?"

"Mum membolehkan kami memakai salah satunya dan kami lebih suka memanggilnya 'Mum' daripada 'Okasan'."

Si kembar akhirnya berlalu entah kemana dan meninggalkan Conan sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia pun mengambil sebuah album foto yang lumayan tebal. Halaman pertama dia melihat foto-foto Ai ketika masih muda. Di foto itu, dia masih sama cantiknya ketika mereka terakhir bertemu. Halaman kedua dan ketiga juga sama. Halaman keempat terbuka dan menampilkan foto Ai dalam gaun pengantin bersama suaminya. Suaminya tinggi, bermata coklat dan berambut coklat gelap. Halaman berikutnya adalah foto-foto Ai sesudah menikah, hamil dan akhirnya foto-foto Ai bersama si kembar yang sekarang. Sifat si kembar lebih mengarah ke ayahnya dibanding ibunya tapi otaknya diwariskan dari ibu mereka.

KRIING KRIING

"Ya, Ran?"

"Disitu kau rupanya! Aku meneleponmu selama 5 kali dan tidak ada jawaban. Dari mana saja kau dan apa yang–"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Ran?" potong Conan agar Ran berhenti mengomeli dirinya di telepon. Terdengar helaan napas dari telepon sebelah, "Aku ada di Los Angeles sekarang. Mau mampir?"

"Conan-kun, kau mau makan siang?" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. Conan pun menjawab ya.

"Aku ada urusan disini, Ran."

"Memang kau ada dimana?"

"Rumah Haibara."

"APA? Dimana rumahnya."

Conan pun menyebutkan alamat rumah Ai dan dalam beberapa menit, Ran pun sampai di rumah Haibara.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh, Araide-san?" Ai terkejut ketika melihat Ran sudah di depan pintu. Ran sangat berbeda sekarang karena tampak kerutan sudah ada di wajah nya. Usianya 'kan sudah hampir 50.

"Haibara-san. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." sapa Ran dan Ai pun memperbolehkan tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh iya. Kebetulan aku memasak makan siang yang banyak, bergabunglah Araide-san." Ran pun mengiyakan dan akhirnya makan siang bersama Ai. Ai juga memperkenalkan si kembar pada Ran.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua adalah Lorraine dan Loretta. Aku Rachel Moore. Kalian bisa memanggilku Rachel. Kalau di Jepang, kalian bisa memanggilku Ran." Ujar Ran dan dibalas dengan anggukan si kembar.

"Ehm, Rachel..." panggil Ai. Ran menoleh, "Panggil Ran saja. Kita 'kan seumuran. Bedanya kau satu tahun lebih tua daripada diriku."

"Baiklah. Ran, bisakah kau menjaga si kembar untuk besok? Aku harus ke rumah sakit dan tidak ada yang menjaganya dirumah. Tenang saja! Mereka tidak sulit diatur, kok." Pinta Ai. Ran mengangguk setuju.

Terdengar suara dering telepon dari telepon rumah di ruang keluarga. Si kembar mengangkatnya

"Vivi, kau disuruh mengumpulkan laporanmu besok." Terdengar suara laki-laki disitu, "Ya. aku akan kesana besok, James!" jawab Ai lalu telepon pun ditutup.

"Vivi?" tanya Conan. "Ya, itu namaku. Vi Brown née Graythorn." Jawab Ai.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Mommy bisa menjadi mantan kriminal dan berubah mengecil gara-gara obat yang awalnya dibuat Grandma Lena." Ujar Lorraine dilanjut dengan anggukan sang adik, Loretta.

"Grandma Lena? Maksudmu Elena Miyano?" tanya Conan dan si kembar mengangguk. "Ya. Dari luar, Mom memang terkesan dingin dan keras tapi aslinya, dia sangat hangat dan baik. itulah mengapa aku dan Lorraine menjadi tambah sayang pada Mom."

"Mom sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. Dia mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau katanya mengidap hero complex." Timpal Loretta. Conan langsung nyengir, "Aku memang seperti itu."

"Mengapa Haibara lebih memilih menjanda dari pada menikah lagi?" tanya Conan. Lorraine hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia masih mencintai Dad dan kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya Mom setelah kematian Dad."

"Oh.." Conan berucap sedih. "Aku harus pulang. Ini sudah larut."

Ai muncul entah dari mana dan menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan senyuman keibuannya yang sudah sangat khas. "Ini sudah larut. Lorrie dan Rainne, kalian tidurlah!"

"Baik, Mom." Si kembar pun pergi ke kamar mereka. Ran sudah pulang sore tadi. Tinggallah mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ehm...tentang suamimu, aku.." belum sempat Conan melanjutkan, Ai memotong, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu bahwa kau sudah mendengarnya."

Ai tersenyum miris membayangkan Edward, pria yang romantis juga ceria dan lucu. Dia merindukan suaminya, merindukan lelucon-lelucon unik yang selalu dibuat pria itu, merindukan rayuan-rayuan gombal yang akan keluar dari mulut pria itu, merindukan saat-saat indah bersama pria itu dan smeuanya. Dia merindukan segalanya tentang Edward dan sangat sedih ketika mendengar kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan Edward meninggal.

"Edward, aku sungguh merindukanmu." Batin Ai lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Conan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau masih sangat mencintainya?"

Ketika melihat Ai mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaannya tadi, ada semacam perasaan tidak suka dan tidak rela dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa tidak rela membiarkan Ai mengungkit tentang suaminya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu waktu itu?" pertanyaan Conan membuat Ai seakan tersambar gledek. Sebenarnya Ai memang tidak ingin mengundang Conan karena dia takut perasaan itu akan tumbuh lagi sementara dia sudah berjanji setia pada Edward.

"Itu...aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku belum siap. Aku takut rasa itu akan muncul lagi padahal aku sudah berjanji setia pada Edward. Sekali janji tetaplah janji." Jawab Ai pelan.

Ai pun menoleh ke arah Conan untuk memastikan apakah ada raut kekecewaan dalam wajah pria itu tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Conan pun menoleh ke arah Ai dan menatap manik biru kehijauan yang agak redup. Binar mata yang dulu selalu membuatnya ceria.

Ai menatap mata Conan. Mata biru Conan menyiratkan banyak hal yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ai menelusuri lebih dalam binar mata itu. Binar mata yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Conan pun mengangkat dagu Ai dan wajah mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Pria itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ai hingga bibir mereka sedikit lagi saling bersentuhan dan Ai pun tak kalah kaget ketika bibir mereka berdua akhirnya bersentuhan. Mereka berdua menikmatinya. Ciuman itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya keduanya bisa menguasai diri mereka lagi.

"M-maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Ujar Conan meminta maaf dan dibalas dengan anggukan Ai. "Sepertinya aku juga terbawa suasana." Balas Ai setengah berbisik, "lupakan saja tentang kejadian barusan. Lupakan saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!" tambahnya.

Ai pun berdiri, "Kau ingin menginap disini? Aku punya dua kamar tamu disini."

"Boleh."

Ai pun tersenyum dan akhirnya mengantar Conan menuju kamar tamu yang sangat bersih tersebut. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat wanita itu tidak tidur dengan nyenyak begitu juga dengan Conan. Ada yang aneh dengan hatinya ketika mencium Ai tadi. Memang itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya tapi yang ini lebih berasa dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _Mengapa aku tiba-tiba menciumnya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia Ai Haibara dan Ai Haibara adalah milik Edward Brown, bukan Conan Edogawa._

Batinnya berkecamuk gara-gara kejadian tadi.

* * *

Conan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan saat itu juga Ai sudah bangun. Conan menatap Ai yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat memasak di dapur.

 _Dia cantik jika sedang serius..._

Ai menatapnya lama dan akhrinya kembali ke kegiatannya. Terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya selagi dia memasak. Conan pun duduk di meja makan dan menatap Ai dalam diam.

"Kau kerja hari ini, detektif?" tanya Ai tanpa menoleh. Dia tidak berubah bahkan pokerface dan nada dinginnya pun sama. "Ya."

Hening lagi. Masing-masing memilih bungkam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kompor menyala dan bahan makanan yang dipotong-potong.

"Kau akan melupakan kejadian kemarin, 'kan?" kali ini ada sedikit nada sedih dalam kalimat Ai. Ai menoleh ke Conan dan Conan mengangguk pelan. Membuat Ai menjadi sedikit lega dalam hati.

"Mom? Paman Conan? Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?" tanya Lorraine sambil menatapi ibunya dengan Conan secara bergantian. Ai pun menoleh ke arah putri sulungnya, "Dimana Lorie?"

"Belum bangun."

Seketika Loretta langsung muncul di belakang Lorraine secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang belum bangun?" tanya Loretta lalu menguap. Dia baru bangun. Ai tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua, "Panjang umur kau Loretta. Aku membuatkan kalkun panggang kesukaan kalian."

Wajah si kembar langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju meja makan dan menunggu kalkun panggang ditaruh di tengah meja. Conan tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis-gadis usia tiga belas tersebut. Kalkun panggang sudah ditaruh di tengah meja dan semua yang ada di meja makan pun menyantapnya. Setelah selesai sarapan dan mandi, Conan pun pergi memecahkan kasusnya.

* * *

Malam itu dia berada di rumah Ai. Lorraine langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dan Loretta muncul di belakangnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai cemas melihat putrinya yang sangat jarang menangis. Loretta hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Zach ternyata menyukai Beth yang sudah pindah rumah bulan lalu dan menyukai orang lain. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Beth. Aku tahu aku bersahabat dengan Zach dan aku juga menyukainya tapi.. entahlah. Aku cemburu. Zach juga tidak peka terhadap perasaanku." ujar Lorraine sambil tersedu-sedu. Ai dan Conan merasakan _deja vu_. Conan pun mengelus pundak Lorraine

"Jika kau menyukai dia, kejar dia!" ujar Conan sambil menyemangati Lorraine. Lorraine menoleh ke arah Conan dan ibunya yang saat itu duduk berdampingan.

"Jika kau memang menyukai dia, kejar dia! Jika kau tidak mengejarnya, dia akan pergi bersama gadis lain yang menurutnya sesuai dan dia akan bahagia bersama gadis itu walau kenyataannya kau adalah cinta sejatinya, bukan gadis itu." Conan menyemangati Lorraine lagi.

"Jangan sampai dia terjebak dengan cinta lamanya dan membiarkan kau pergi selama puluhan tahun. Jangan sampai dia bertemu denganmu lagi di jalan dan menatapmu di jalan raya yang sedang berbahagia bersama suami dan anak-anakmu. Jangan sampai membuatnya menyesal karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu dan membuatmu pergi selama puluhan tahun." Tambah Conan.

Ai merasa tidak asing akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Conan. Kata-kata itu seolah Conan sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah nyata. Itu seperti... dirinya, Conan dan Ran. Dia mengerti sekarang. Zach adalah Conan, Beth adalah Ran, dan Lorraine adalah...dirinya. Kata 'suami dan anak-anakmu' adalah Edward dan si kembar Lorraine dan Loretta. Ai menatap Conan dengan penuh tanda tanya, Conan juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya mengatakan 'kau-pasti-sudah-mengerti-apa-yang-baru-saja-kuceritakan'. Ai mengangguk. Lorraine dan Loretta pun tersenyum dan keduanya masuk ke kamar.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan bawah tanah. Temui aku disana jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ai pun menghilang dan meninggalkan Conan sendirian di ruang tamu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Conan sering datang ke rumah Ai dan perasaan aneh di hati Conan lama kelamaan mulai muncul. Kini Conan mengerti satu hal.

 _Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Ai._

Ya, walau dari luar, kelihatan sudah hampir berkepala empat, dia masih cantik walau kerutan halus di wajahnya sudah mulai muncul. Pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang meliriknya dan Conan menjadi salah satunya.

Dia pun memantapkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan yang berada di bawah tanah. Dia melihat Ai yang sedang menyimpan buku-bukunya. Nuansa hijau gelap dengan keremangan lampu-lampu perpustakaan membuat suasananya menjadi cocok.

"Haibara."

"Ada apa kau datang menemuiku disini?" tanya Ai. Conan tersenyum sambil menghampiri Ai, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Ai menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Conan. Conan tidak memakai kacamatanya dan itu membuat Ai terpesona.

"Ketika kau pergi selama 20 tahun yang lalu, aku sangat sedih dan bertanya-tanya dimana dirimu. Professor juga tidak ingin memberitahuku dimana dirimu berada sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu selama 20 tahun terakhir ini,"

"Aku bahkan berpikir apakah kau sudah mati, Haibara. Aku terus memikirkan janjiku yang akan terus melindungimu hingga akhirnya aku sampai disini. Aku terkejut melihat Lorraine dan Loretta yang mirip sekali denganmu tapi dengan rambut yang berbeda hingga akhirnya kulihat seorang wanita yang kurindukan selama 20 tahun terakhir ini berdiri mencemaskan kedua putrinya yang dikiranya menghilang,"

"Dan semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku awalnya tidak mengerti tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu dan membuatmu pergi ke Amerika. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini, Haibara,"

Conan menarik napas dengan gugup dan akhirnya mengatakan kalimat yang mati-matian dia tahan dari dulu di pangkal lidahnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Haibara."

Kata-kata itu membuat Ai terdiam dan kehilangan kata-kata. Hening suasana dan Ai tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia bimbang karena di satu sisi, dia belum bisa melupakan Edward dan di sisi lain, dia menyukai Conan. Setelah hening yang cukup lama, Ai membuka suara.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kudo-kun." Ujar Ai pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan.

"Kau baru pertama kali menyatakan cintamu setelah 20 tahun lamanya, Kudo-kun."

Mata Ai mulai berkaca-kaca tapi ditahannya mati-matian tangisan itu. Ai tidak bergerak ataupun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kudo-kun. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku," nada dingin Ai benar-benar mengiris telinga Conan. Dia pun menatap Ai yang berkaca-kaca dengan lekat.

"Tidak, Haibara. Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tak peduli jika kau adalah janda, tak peduli bahwa dari luar kau adalah wanita yang sudah mulai tua, tak peduli jika kau sudah mempunyai anak. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Sudah 20 tahun aku menunggumu, Kudo-kun. Maka, selebihnya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Ai lirih. "Kau bukanlah Shinichi Kudo yang ku kenal."

"Shinichi Kudo yang kukenal adalah dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan cinta Shiho Miyano yang berubah wujud menjadi Ai Haibara dan berubah lagi menjadi Vi Graythorn yang sekarang sudah menikah dengan Edward Brown."

"Shinichi Kudo yang kukenal adalah dia tidak bisa melupakan sosok Ran Mouri yang sekarand sudah menikah."

"Dan sekarang orang asing bernama Conan Edogawa yang merupakan sosok lain dari Shinichi Kudo datang lalu menghampiriku di sini dan menyatakan perasaanya yang selama ini dia tidak sadari."

Ai menarik napas dengan gugup.

"Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu, Kudo-kun. Maka, selebihnya lagi akan baik-baik saja." Ai pun memegang pipi Conan yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut halus dan akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Conan.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Conan sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Ai lalu menarik Ai dalam pelukannya. Ai pun melepas pelukannya dengan pelan.

"Aku juga tapi kau sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat untuk menyatakan cintamu dan usiaku yang sebenarnya sudah hampir mendekati 50 tahun." Ujar Ai lirih. Butiran air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipinya setelah lama ia tahan.

"Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun, karena pada akhirnya aku mungkin akan melupakanmu."

Conan pun menghapus air mata Ai dan mengangkat dagu Ai agar wanita itu bisa menatap dirinya. Kini wanita itu benar-benar rapuh. Dia pun menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan wanita itu hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Conan melumat bibir Ai pelan tapi penuh dengan keyakinan. Ai mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Conan. Mereka berdua saling terjebak dalam perasaan masing-masing dan membiarkan kehangatan menelusuri kalbu.

Hanya beberapa menit tapi seakan berabad-abad.

Conan melepaskan Ai dengan enggan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji." Bisik Conan sambil mengusap rambut lurus Ai yang panjang. Ai pun melepaskan diri dengan enggan. Conan pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

"Aku sudah lama menyiapkan ini tapi aku tidak tahu kapan dan kepada siapa aku harus menyerahkannya. Kini aku sudah tahu kapan dan siapa wanita yang paling tepat."

Kotak itu berisi cincin.

"Will you marry me, Miss Graythorn."

Ai menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Lonceng pernikahan sudah terdengar. Pasangan Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa menikah di Jepang. Banyak yang datang dan mengucapka selamat. Bahkan Lorraine dan Loretta menjadi _flower girl_ dalam pernikahan mereka berdua dan tentunya juga sangat mendukung hubungan Ai dengan Conan. Yusaku dan Yukiko sangat senang akan kehadiran cucu mereka apalagi Lorraine dan Loretta adalah anak kembar. Yukiko dan si kembar benar-benar _perfect match_ karena sama-sama bergaya dan juga _fashion lover_ tentunya.

Ran yang paling semangat dalam perencanaan acara pernikahan itu. Ayumi dan suaminya, Mitsuhiko, sangat berbahagia karena Ayumi hamil anak pertama. Genta? Masih dengan makanannya. Miwako dan Takagi sangat bangga pada pasangan yang sedang menikah. Semuanya sedang berbahagia.

"Dia tidak pernah seceria itu semenjak bertemu dengan Ai lagi." ujar Yukiko yang dibalas dengan anggukan sang suami.

 _And they lived happily ever after..._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Wuaaaaaaah! Tari balik lagi di *sok presenter***

 **Btw, ini adalah sekuel dari 'A Love That I Always Give To You' dan sudah happy ending karena di fanfic sebelumnya tidak happy ending. Hehehe! Aku sempat mikir kok lama banget sih Ai nunggu si Conan kayak Ran aja. Aku juga mikir memang selama 20 tahun kok Conan tidak mendapatkan Ai. Tapi yang penting mereka sudah bertemu kembali kan.**

 **Silahkan Review!**


End file.
